


Use me

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Kinktober Day 8 - Bukkake, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur and the Knights use Merlin, much to his delight.
Relationships: Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest story so far but I just didn't have time to write a longer fic woops XD

"Do you want it? Do you want our cum? You dirty whore can't wait for us to cum on you; to mark you as our own personal slut?" 

Merlin could only nod, bound as he was. He didn't know how it had all started, one minute he was sitting around a campfire with Arthur and the knights and the next minute he confessed to having fantasies about being bound and used. Now he was naked, kneeling on the cold forest floor, with his hands behind his back, his handkerchief used to hold them in place. 

There were several dicks pointed at him, all of them differently shaped but all of them hard. Merlin couldn't wait to suck on them, or at least one of them as the others jerked themselves off.

It was Arthur who finally pushed his hard cock inside Merlin's mouth. As their king, he was allowed to use Merlin first. Arthur was thick, Merlin realised as his lips were stretched obscenely. His king's dark blonde pupic hair tickled Merlin's nose as he thrust in and out of the warlock. Merlin moaned around the flesh in his mouth, eager to suck to make his king fall apart and suck him dry. 

He knew he was doing great from the noises leaving Arthur's lips. Merlin tried his best to use his tongue to lick the underside of Arthur's cock, all the while Arthur fucked his mouth like Merlin was just some toy to use. 

"Fuck Merlin, your mouth is amazing. Your mouth was made to be fucked." 

Merlin keened at the compliment, happy to please. 

He could see the other men jerking their cocks fast. They were close enough, they nearly touched Merlin's face. Despite being the only one naked, Merlin didn't feel uncomfortable. He felt vulnerable in the best possible way but it turned him on, knowing he was at the other men's mercy. 

The first one to come was Percy. With a grunt his enormous cock sprayed Merlin's left cheek with his cum, shaking and moaning quietly. Gwaine followed him only a few moments later, the dark haired man's gaze was fixated on Percy as he too shot his load on Merlin's cheek, but the other one. 

Merlin moaned. Arthur was still using his mouth for his own pleasure as one knight after the other reached their climax, their cum hitting Merlin's face. Elyan missed his eyes only by a few centimeters and Leon's sperm landed in Merlin's hair. Lance was the last one to come, shooting all over Merlin's forehead. 

Arthur was grunting as he watched Merlin get marked by his men. The warlock loved how dirty he felt, as he continued sucking his king eagerly even when all the other knights were sated already. Arthur's stamina was the best of them all but Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Giving his best, Merlin used every trick he could to make Arthur come down his throat. He knew how wickedly his mouth could be so it wasn't really a surprise that even Arthur couldn't go on any more. 

With a grunt and a moan Arthur came in Merlin's mouth as Merlin sucked on him eagerly, drinking his king's cum like a thirsty man would drink a cup of water. 

Merlin's throat hurt and his lips were abused but he didn't care. With cum dripping down his face and filling his body, he couldn't care less about being cold, dirty or even hard himself, all he cared about was having pleased and serviced the Knights of Camelot.


End file.
